World Races
Several sentient races inhabit the continent and the surrounding lands. The most numerous of these are described below. Angels The sole occupants of Heaven, angels are able to enter the mortal world directly without being summoned, unlike their demonic counterparts. Appearance Angels are very human-like in appearance, their most distinguishing feature being their feathery wings, which are always a white or light blue in color. An angel's appearance seems to vary depending on her circumstances. The most powerful angel is notably larger than others of her kind, and has six wings. Similarly, fallen angels find their wings and clothes turning black. Culture The culture of the angels seems to be a meritocracy, where advancement is based around personal accomplishments; the highest-ranking angel is currently the Head Angel. Tasks are assigned by superiors, with their subordinates expected to carry them out to the best of their abilities. Most of these tasks are dedicated to keeping the power of demons in check, and in making sure the Queen's Blade tournament is conducted smoothly. Customs Angels that are granted permission to challenge mortals directly have a handicap placed on them, as angels are more powerful than humans. The specific instance of the only such handicap known is keeping a bottle of holy milk from spilling. Traits All angels are able to fly. They are also able to wield divine powers, such as telekinesis, though these are different from Holy Poses (though they can learn holy poses if trained). Lifespan The lifespan of angels is unknown; they are likely ageless. Homeland All angels come from Heaven, though hybrids may be born and raised in the mortal world. Half-Breeds Angels are able to crossbreed with humans. The resulting half-angel children may only receive traits from each parent, and in some cases can be born with only one wing, and are unable to fly without assistance. Individuals Notable angels include Nanael, Hachiel, Laila, and the Head Angel. Demons Creatures of the netherworld, demons are able to come to the continent through the Demon's Gate, or by being summoned directly. Appearance The few demons seen are the same size as humans, and have pale skin and pointed ears. In the case of demons summoned into other people or objects, they take on the appearance of their container, though they can modify it with their power. Culture The netherworld is run as a feudal society, having a king and ranks of nobility. Customs It is said that dwellers of the netherworld who comes to love another creature are unable to return there, though whether this is a cultural taboo or a literal inability to exist in the netherworld is unknown. Traits Demons have a number of traits, which seem to vary greatly from individual to individual. Lifespan The lifespan of a demon is unknown; presumably they are ageless, though this likely is not true for demon half-breeds. Homeland Demons are dwellers of the netherworld. On the continent, the closest thing they have to a homeland is the Demon's Gate. Half-Breeds Demons are able to crossbreed with humans, resulting in half-demon children. The half-demons are usually known as "devils" ("majin"), especially among religious circles. Normally the devils are low intelligence monsters, but when the parents are strong enough, intelligent devils with high strength might be born. The devils' innate ability is summoning. Individuals Notable demons and half demons include Werbellia (currently host to The Swamp Witch), Annelotte, Aldra, Delmore, Belphe & Dogor, and the Great Snake Demon. Dwarves Appearance Dwarves are roughly half the height of an adult human. Most male dwarves have thick, bushy beards, whereas the females look very similar to human children. Dwarves all have pointed ears. Culture Living exclusively underground, dwarves have a very industrious culture, centered around the production of mineral goods and the services associated with them. They are a proud people, and take slights against their work as personal insults. Customs Dwarves have a custom that they must serve anyone who breaks their weapon in combat. Traits Dwarves seem to have greater strength than humans, easily handling weapons larger than themselves. They're also resistant to very hot temperatures, though this is partially due to long exposure to smelting metals and gems. Lifespan The lifespan of a dwarf is unknown, but is notably longer than a humans; Ymir and Eilin are both considered young adults for their race, despite being over seventy years old. Homeland On the continent, dwarves come from one of the two dwarven kingdoms in the Iron Mountain or the Gemstone Mountain. Half-Breeds There are currently no known dwarven half-breeds. Individuals Notable dwarves include Ymir and Eilin. Elves The continent is home to three different types of elves: "normal" elves, wild elves, and little elves. Appearance Standing as tall as humans, the most distinguishing feature of "normal" elves and wild elves are their large, pointed ears. Little elves have similar ears, but are also notable for being half the size of an adult human. Culture All elves come from forests, and most seem to have a culture that includes a degree of reverence for nature. Most elven cultures also adopt some degree of xenophobia, being hostile to outsiders. Customs Elves of all types do not wear underwear. Most use leaves as a substitute, though the only known wild elf, Echidna, uses a living snake as underwear instead. Traits Elves have extremely sensitive ears, being able to hear even small sounds from a great distance with a large degree of background noise. Little elves do not seem to have this degree of sensitive hearing, however. Lifespan Elves live for an extremely long period, easily exceeding one thousand years. Homeland Each type of elf comes from its own tribal forest; "normal" elves are from the Elven Forest, wild elves from the wild elf forest (which may be part of the Calibara Forest), and little elves from Little Elf Forest. Half-Breeds Humans are able to interbreed with "normal" elves, resulting in half-elven children. Such children have the pointed ears and aural sensitivity of their elven parent. Individuals Notable elves include Alleyne, Echidna, Nowa, and Yuit. Humans Humans appear to be the most numerous and mundane of the races seen in the Queen's Blade settings. Often referred to as mortals by demons and angels, they generally do not have magical powers as a rule. Exceptional humans can learn to channel their spirit through weapons and technique, while others have learned the art of alchemical transmutation. As befitting such an action-oriented setting, exceptional humans are capable of moderately 'super' abilities in strength, toughness and agility. Appearance Other than additional hair colors, most humans of Queen's Blade conform to normal, real-world humans for the most part. Queen's Blade participants do seem to be exceptional in skill and appearance. Culture Human culture on The Continent appears to be at a fantasy "European" medieval level, where sword, spears and bows appear to be the norm. The only forms of government appear to be vassal-lord, warlord dictatorships or trival leaders. The humans of Hinomoto adhere to the "Japanese" style fantasy medieval society with samurai, mikos, ninja and Edo-style nobility. The only other human cultures appear to be the lost Amara Kingdom (based on ancient Egyptian pharaohs) and tribal cultures in forgotten sections of the Continent. Humans also appear to venerate Heaven and its Angels, having a religion based around them and a nebulous God that uses some Judeo-Christian elements. Though at the heart, it has a more primal sexualness rather than a puritan bent. Customs Human culture appears to have a slight nudity taboo, but has no problem with 'costume' armor that can be quite skimpy. This may be more of a shift to a gladiatorial style veneration from over one hundred years of the Queen's Blade tournament. Traits Humans appear to have little as a standard 'racial' trait per se other than to produce great warriors. Some humans exhibit great potential that they can unlock. Lifespan In Queen's Blade, humans appear to have the most normal life span, aging near real life standards. Homeland As a race, Humans have several homelands from the lands of the old nobility (Vance Kingdom, Kreutz Margraviate, Shai-Fang, Amara, Sheldan Free City, Zanef etc), the lands of the Queen's Blade and Gainos along with far off lands like Hinomoto off the coast of The Continent. Half-Breeds Humans do appear to be able to interbreed with other races, resulting in people such as Nowa, Annelotte, Aldra and Laila. Nowa is a half-elf, ostracized by humans and elves. Aldra and Annelotte are both half-demons, while Laila is a half-angel. Individuals Leina, Elina, Claudette, Cattleya, Annelotte, Tomoe, Irma, Shizuka, Nowa, Menace (formerly), Aldra, Melpha, Branwen, Luna Luna, Liliana (formerly), Mirim, Sainyang & Tarnyang and Sigui. Monsters The following are creatures vastly different from the races of the continent, to the point of being categories unto themselves. Living Weapons Living weapons are creatures whose primary abilities are designed to aid, control, or otherwise be utilized by another. Notable living weapons include Setra and Funikura. Slimes Slimes are amorphous creatures able to reshape their body at will. Notable slimes include Melona. Wraiths Wraiths are evil spirits from the netherworld - distinct from demons - that drain the life energy of mortals in order to sustain their existence in the mortal world. Wraiths are incorporeal, being able to pass through solid objects. Notable wraiths include Airi, Mime & Meena. Others The following are those races with a very small representation on the continent, or who otherwise have little interaction with other races. Goblins Foul creatures that live in the Swamplands, goblins serve The Swamp Witch. They are said to be skilled in making tools to force slaves to submit. Notable goblins include Dogura. Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Navigation